


Paranoia

by xXCazXx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Polyworld - Fandom
Genre: 5'0, AND GAY, Based off a true experience, Cold Sweating, Edd's the tallest, Important Info, Like, Multi, Sort of Venty, Tom's taller than Tord but shorter than Matt, Tord has problems sleeping, Tord's the shortest, Trouble breathing, etc - Freeform, he's also really short, v v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXCazXx
Summary: Tord just can't get a good nights sleep.Thinking about his boyfriend's helps more than he expected.





	Paranoia

(Tord's POV)

I awoke with a start, sweating bullets. I searched around the dark area that was my room. I couldn’t see much.. obviously. What did I expect?

With a sigh, I leaned to the side, switching my dull bedside lamp on.  
The room was lit dimly with an orange hue, but it was better than not being able to see at all.  
The clock on my bedside table read, 3:00 am.

I sat up in my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. 

I took a shaky breath, trying to recollect my thoughts..

Wait, _did that spot just move?_

**‘Focus.’** I told myself.

This wasn’t the first time my eyes had played tricks on me because of some stupid fear in the back of my head.

I hate the shadows that creep onto my walls, before disappearing, just to come back again to scare me.

 

**_I’m so tired._ **

 

I would try and close my eyes, think ‘happy thoughts’ but, I know it wouldn't work.

Thinking usually helps me fall asleep, but only after hours of it.  
Hours and hours of thinking and remembering random things and painful memories so hard that my brain goes numb and I can’t feel my eyelids.

 

_**I wish I wasn’t alone.** _

 

Maybe some music could help?

No, it’ll only keep me awake.  
Unless it was Tom’s bass… low and smooth… would be nice right about now.

Maybe I should get up and get some tea? Or Hot Chocolate?  
No… then they’d be able to get me.  
 **‘Who are they?’**  
 _ **Hell if I know..**_

All I know is that they’re _terrifying…_

 

**Every Night the same thing happens.**

I just wanted to sleep for one full night… _was that too much to ask?_

The light must have dimmed… the room is even darker..  
Is it just me or is it colder in here?

The wind howling does not help at all.  
Who knows what’s howling along with it?  
 _Maybe right outside my window.._

_**Ready to pounce.** _

 

Edd’s brave.  
He’s not afraid of gross creepy-crawlies, and he’s big, and strong, and he gives the best hugs.  
He’s warm too…

Sighing, I rubbed my arms, in false hope of getting warm.  
 _Why is it so cold??_

_**What’s that loud noise in my ears?** _

….It’s a… heartbeat.  
Mine, to be specific.

I hugged myself tighter.

Matt gives better hugs.  
He’s also brighter, and braver, and nicer.  
He’s also a lot smarter than people make him out to be.

…  
My eyelids started to get heavier..

I can’t get those three out of my head…  
And you know what…?

_I’m fine with that._

It’s a warm feeling… **comforting** in all the ways I didn’t think were possible.

I didn’t even notice my head on my pillow, until my vision began to fade, and the familiar sensation of sleep washed over me.

Good Night to me, I guess…  
 ** _Sweet Dreams._**

**Author's Note:**

> All of this because of a spider incident that happened to me.


End file.
